


I had to find you/Tell you I need you

by IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic



Category: The Martian - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic/pseuds/IAmOnlyPartlyMajestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YAAAY BeckWatney with the PROPER book ending. That's right: Beck saves Watney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I had to find you/Tell you I need you

**Author's Note:**

> HBO started showing The Martian so I ended up watching it basically every other day and I listened to the audiobook earlier this month...I couldn't help shipping it T^T


End file.
